


Duplicity | s.hg + p.sh

by obsobing



Series: Appreciate Seven O'Clock [1]
Category: Seven O'Clock (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seven O'Clock, They need more love, What am I doing?, appreciate my babies, i don't know either really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:You shoved a giant bag of cash and drugs in my arms while running from some people and tracked me down later to take it back but OOOOhhh boy, fuck that. I'm not giving it back. Serves you right for thinking I'd be too innocent to do anything with it.-crossposted on Wattpad ©_baepseok





	Duplicity | s.hg + p.sh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artie97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artie97/gifts).



> I honestly don't know what I'm doing but okay.

* * *

He could hear the commotion going on around him but he had never been one to particularly care about the events that happened around him unless they directly affected him. Which was why he was surprised when he was shoved forward, a bag placed firmly in his grasp by a random person who was wearing a face mask to cover any distinguishable features.

“Take care of this for me,” the stranger whispered and his own eyes widened as he held onto the bag while watching the other run away quickly.

“What the hell?” He said as he tore his gaze away from the stranger and focused on the bag that he was holding close to his chest.

“Yah, Sunghyun, what are you doing just standing there? I’ve been waiting for you forever!” His friend called out to him and Sunghyun sighed lightly, deciding that he would later deal with whoever and whatever trouble this would bring him later.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” he finally said, turning and walking over to Sangwon with a shake of his head and sighing as he was led into a small restaurant.

“Hey, did you see what that was about?” Sangwon’s curious voice stopped him and he raised an eyebrow at the elder.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You’re telling me that you didn’t notice the guys chasing that guy? At all?” Sangwon’s voice was incredulous as he watched his friend closely and it made Sunghyun shrink under his intense stare.

“Would it be bad if I said no?” He flinched when Sangwon massaged at his temples before looking away, “It’s not like it was any of my business, though.”

“Do you even know what’s in that bag? He could have given you absolutely anything.”

“How did you know he gave this to me?” Sunghyun frowned at his friend.

“For one, I have eyes. Second, you looked absolutely startled and I had already seen you approaching the restaurant before he stopped you so yeah, I know it’s not your bag,” Sangwon finally said, shaking his head at his younger friend’s obliviousness to the world.

“Okay so what do I do? I don’t think-” Sunghyun stopped as he opened the bag and took in its contents, well aware of just how messed up his life had become with just one encounter, “Oh my god.”

“Fuck…” Sangwon murmured before quickly closing the bag and pulling Sunghyun along after throwing some money on the table, “You need to come with me, like now.”

“What-” Sunghyun could say nothing more as he was dragged out of the restaurant and into what would probably be the biggest mess of his life. And yes, all he could think of in that moment was, ‘ _And this is why I don’t like paying attention to other people, all they do is bring me more trouble than anything of importance or use._ ’

* * *

 


End file.
